


Only So Many Ways

by gaymingtrash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble, exactly 100 words long. Anders and Amell in an inn. For caution's sake, double check the tags before continuing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only So Many Ways

“So that’s why they said that solitary confinement was ‘for your own good’,” Amell says, and Anders hears how carefully she chooses her words, slow and deliberate.

The din in The Crown and Lion is a roar, now, and nobody hears their words, but the shouting of strangers that protects his secrets does not reassure him. Any crowd is just a mob waiting to happen, and the easy yelling is just one more reminder that does not belong. That he isn’t safe, and that he never will be.

“There are only so many ways a man can escape, after all.”


End file.
